Fisher King
by Drakai
Summary: When an ancient, royal bloodline of extraordinary power vanishes from its land, the land grieves for them. Now that the last of their line has returned, the land will rejoice, and a new Golden Age will envelop the Kingdom of Whirlpool. GB character.


Naruto Uzumaki sat on his bed, staring blankly in front of him. Just a few moments before Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, and a woman he considered family, told him that, because _he_ failed to bring back Sasuke Uchiha, e would be banished.

The Council of Civilians, and the Elder Advisors, had a lot of power nowadays. So much so, that the poor blonde was not the only one that would me going. Shikamaru Nara, his first (and sometimes only, he thought) friend, Chūnin leader of the mission, and son of one of the members of the Ninja Council, was also banished.

His father put up a very big fight, to the surprise of many, considering his lazy nature, but it was ultimately useless.

Naruto didn't know what to expect when his friend came to visit him, but he wasn't prepared for acceptance. Shikamaru didn't blame the blonde. Far from it, in fact, he told him they would go on together, and invited him for a family dinner.

The next night at the Nara clan household was difficult. Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother, did a lot of crying mixed in with cursing and threatening, and his father Shukaku was quiet for most of the night, deep in thought. When the time came for Naruto to go home and prepare, Yoshino gave him a tight, bone0-crushing hig, while Shukaku gave him a pat on the back and a few parting words of wisdom.

"Remember to always stick together." He said. "You will be able to survive easier. But find the time to enjoy the clouds every now and again."

But, as uncomfortably hard as that was, it was still the easier. _Now_ came the hard part.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto snuck into the ground of the Aburame clan compound that night, heading for the lone bench to the side of the garden, under a big tree. There she sat. Her back was turned to him, showing only a semi-short spiky mane of soft brown hair.

"Hey." He sat next to her. The girl turned her head to him, showing a beautiful face with full lips, a cute nose and soft, deep brown eyes, at the moment not hidden behind the round sunglasses her clan was famous for. Said eyes were currently puffy and red as tears leaked from them.

"It's not fair." She hugged him, sobbing quietly into his shoulder.

"Shina…" Naruto sighed, kissing the top of her head gently. She just shook her head, muttering 'It's not fair' over and over again.

It took a few minutes for the Aburame heiress to calm down enough for her to regain some semblance of her former calm demeanor. Though her eyes were still red. "My apologies for the outburst, Naruto." She blushed when he leaned in and pecked her on the lips.

"So I take it you've heard." A lousy attempt to make light of his situation.

"Not amusing." A _failed_ lousy attempt at that.

The blonde chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Shina shook her head, but there was a small smile on her lips. He kissed her again, drawing her into his lap and slowly caressing her body, down to her ass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour or so later the two had gotten dressed and were standing closely under the tree, hands clasped firmly between them.

"UIt would be… illogical for you to ask me to wait." She said flatly, after a long, drawn out silence.

"Yes, it would." He answered with a neutral expression on his face. "So I won't" He leaned in again, but stopped just inches from her lips, slowly pulling back. "Goodbye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came all too quickly, and people were gathered around the village gate. There were some teary-eyed faces closest to it, but most had come to see their mortal enemy finally be banished from their home forever.

Naruto felt a strange relief as he looked over the people that came to see e him off. There were more that he thought there'd be.

Tsunade was crying again. Or still, it looked like it could be either one. Shizune was on her left, a few tears in her eyes, but looking much more composed than the Hokage, and Jiraiya was on her right, rubbing her back soothingly with a stony expression.

Iruka was also there, and the Ichiraku family, is own Jōnin-Sensei Kakashi, as well as some other Sensei, and his fellow Genin.

He had a small, sad smile on his face when he came to the last person in the line, who turned out to be Shina Aburame, flanked by her father Shibi.

"You came." He said, grasping her hand in his.

"I decided there is nothing logical about love. So I came." She gave a small smile, taking off her sunglasses. Naruto always loved her eyes. They were so soft and warm, full of love and affection. But only ever for him. She put the glasses on his head, his blue eyes half-hidden by the black lenses. "Keep those always. I love you." She grabbed him, giving him a surprisingly passionate kiss, shocking their old classmates. "I…"

"I know." He smiled at her, turning around and walking through the gate.

"Well, looks like congratulations are in order." Shikamaru commented when they left the gate.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" The Nara just shook his head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Another **_**another new story. One, with a title I think I should explain a little.**

** tvtropes pmwiki/pmwiki . php/Main/FisherKing**

**Or just give you a link so you can go and read for yourselves like the lazy bastard I am. That works too.**


End file.
